устроить
by fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "Logically, he knew that they were engaged, that they'd end up like his parents or like Yakov-sama and Lilia-sama. He knew that. However, when you were with Viktor, it was like you were staring into the sun itself, it was hard to think of something else, of future plans. He demanded you lived in the moment with him. He didn't mind one bit. 'Show me everything Vicchan.'"


**Y 6 V 9**

It was a well known fact that the Nikiforovs loved travel. As royals, they certainly had the funds for it, so they never missed their yearly tradition of taking Viktor somewhere new. This year, they had decided to visit a hot spring in Japan, wanting respite from the cold of St. Petersburg.

For the most part, the trip had been lovely. Yakov and Lilia had been enjoying the hot springs, and Viktor had even made a friend! The owners of the inn and hot springs had a son just a few years younger than their Vitya, and they quickly bonded over ice skating and poodles, despite both of their limited English.

One day, Viktor had managed to convince Yuuri, the innkeeper's son, to take him to the local ice skating rink, wanting to show off for his new friend. They'd been strolling down the sidewalk when the young heir spotted some katsudon. Now, Viktor had absolutely loved katsudon, almost more than Yuuri, ever since the Katsukis had introduced the dish to him. Without thinking, Viktor crossed the street, making a beeline for his beloved pork cutlet bowl. That was all he could focus on, so he didn't notice the car that was barrelling down the street.

Yuuri saw, though. He looked at the car, then at his friend. "Vicchan!" he yelled. The car was still coming, however. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran out into the street at the last second, pushing Viktor out of the way. He nearly made it out unscathed too, but the car managed to clip Yuuri's ankle before the boys collided with the asphalt.

"Yuuri!" The Russian looked back at the boy who had just saved his life. He hugged Yuuri, without trying to move him, staying when the driver called emergency services, stayed when the Katsukis and the Nikiforovs were alerted of the accident, stayed with Yuuri for the ride to the hospital. When the doctors and nurses kept him away from Yuuri, he stayed in the waiting room, his and Yuuri's parents soon joining him. He didn't remember much else from that day, just a lot of tears, not being able to stomach katsudon, and countless hours of waiting in the hospital.

* * *

The Katsukis had their fare share of tears too. When they weren't at the hot springs, they were at the hospital. Hiroko, the innkeeper's wife, was in Yuuri's room one afternoon while her son was resting when the queen staying at their inn came in to join her, translator in tow.

"What can I help you with, Lilia-sama?" Hiroko asked, trying to make herself a little presentable for the monarch.

"I've got an offer for you," she said simply via the translator. "What Yura has done for our Vitya, we can never thank him or your family enough."

"Oh Lilia-sama," Hiroko started.

"Please allow for us to show you our gratitude," Lilia continued as if Hiroko hadn't interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"We want to buy the hot springs from you." When the translator said that, Hiroko's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Lilia, in response, held up her hand so she could elaborate. "Think of it like a sponsorship. We're only a financial reserve for you to utilize as much as you want, you don't have to worry about closing the doors of your inn. You'll still be the ones responsible for everything," she added.

"Why?" Hiroko managed to squeeze in.

"I know we haven't been here long, but we've fallen in love with your hot springs. We want it to stay within our family, so, when they both become of age, we would like Vitya and your Yura to get married."

Hiroko nearly fainted, but managed to keep herself together for Lilia.

"I won't force you or them, but I know we're already going to be coming back to Hatsetsu at least once a year. I simply couldn't bear to part from the hot springs or from your family.

Hiroko could hardly believe what she was hearing. On top of covering Yuuri's medical bills, they were offering to completely alleviate them of any money troubles in the future. And making Yuuri royalty, it was almost too much to take!

"Can I . . . can I think about it? I need to consult my family."

"Absolutely," Lilia nodded in understanding. Even she could recognize how good to be true her offer sounded.

The innkeeper's wife relaxed back into her seat, watching over her son's still sleeping form. Could it be possible that Yuuri breaking his leg would free them for the rest of their lives? She wasn't sure, she'd to talk to Toshiya, to _Yuuri_. She hoped the queen in the sitting beside her was serious, because if she was, she'd be saving the Katsukis.

* * *

Yuuri's leg was still in a cast, but damn if he wouldn't have fun Viktor before he left for Russia. They were down at the Ice Castle, Yuuri watching from his spot in the stands as Viktor executed axels and toe loops a plenty.

Yuuri was in awe, his best friend skating before him like he was born on the ice. Said best friend was skating up to him now, leaning slightly on the wall of the rink.

"I want you on ice with me," Viktor said, his speech tainted by Russian in a way Yuuri found adorable.

"Later," Yuuri promised.

Viktor sighed, staring at Yuuri for a while. "Yura?"

"Yes Vicchan?"

"You come with me to Russia one day?"

"One day," he echoed in agreement. "Want to see your house."

"Show you pirozhki too, and the gardens, and Chris, and the library."

Yuuri smiled at the thought. "I want to see everything." Logically, he knew that they were engaged, that they'd end up like his parents or like Yakov-sama and Lilia-sama. He knew that. However, when you were with Viktor, it was like you were staring into the sun itself, it was hard to think of something else, of future plans. He demanded you lived in the moment with him. He didn't mind one bit. "Show me everything Vicchan."

* * *

**Y 13 V 16**

Yuuri had been invited to stay with the Nikiforovs at the palace during the summer. Viktor and Yuuri had been overjoyed at the prospect of being together for three whole months, the yearly visits to the hot springs and social media only doing so much.

After a day full of being shown around the palace, the two boys had ended up in Viktor's room, deciding a sleepover was a perfect way to end their first day together again. However, a storm was raging outside, thunder and lightning filling the skies. Yuuri was comforted by the noise, finding it easy to fall asleep. He nearly did, too, but right before he drifted off to dreamland, he'd heard whimpering. He dismissed it as a dog, or maybe the wind, but when he heard it again, he sat up. Now that he was becoming more aware of his surroundings, he realized the sound was coming from Viktor's direction.

"Vitya?" He whispered, using the diminutive that made Viktor smile when used.

Nothing changed. Now that he was sitting up, he could tell that Viktor's face was afraid, as if he was having a nightmare. Resolved, Yuuri crawled across the king bed to where Viktor was laying.

"Vitya," he tried again, shaking his prone form. It took a little while, but he managed to wake up his intended.

"Yura," he asked, looking up at the boy.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare."

He rubbed his eyes, rolling onto his side. He then mumbled something that Yuuri didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Yuuri asked, patient as ever.

"I, uh, don't like thunder," Viktor repeated softly, as if afraid Yuuri would think less of him because of his phobia.

Yuuri watched him for just a moment before laying down behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yuuri?"

"I can't stop the storm," he answered, "but at least I can do this, help you through this."

Viktor was silent as he curled up into the younger boy. "I love you, Yura."

Yuuri's eyes widened at that. This was the first time either of them had said the L word. Hearing it made his heart skip a beat, and he decided that he wanted to hear it more and more in the future.

With a blush darkening his cheeks, he returned the sentiment. "I love you too, Vitya."

The night was hard, undoubtedly so. The thunder didn't go away, and pillows only muffled so much, but having Yuuri there made the night just a little more bearable. At least he didn't have to suffer alone.

* * *

**Y 18 V 21**

Viktor was in Yuuri's room in Hatsetsu. The space had grown to be his home away from home away from home, the Russian being able to see parts of himself in Yuuri's room. Books in Cyrillic, English, and Japanese that he'd gotten Yuuri from previous birthdays, souvenirs from memorable dates and anniversaries, even a little stuffed poodle that looked like Makkachin. His fiancé was sitting on the other end of the bed, mumbling to himself as he worked on the computer.

"It's going to be okay, solnyshko," Viktor reassured.

"You don't know that," Yuuri protested.

"Why would any colleges turn you down? You're an exemplary student."

"A dance major," Yuuri reminded. "Why would anyone in Detroit want a dance major?"

"They, or anyone else, would be lucky to have you. You have a prima as a mother in law."

"I'm not using Lilia to get a scholarship. I want to earn it on my own merits," Yuuri told him.

"Even so, you know she's been securing a spot for you in the Bolshoi for over a decade now."

Yuuri blushed at that. "Vitya," he whined. Viktor knew Yuuri had a nasty habit of not being able to receive compliments well, and Viktor, the evil fiancé that he was, exploited that fact to distract Yuuri from himself.

"Yes Yura?" He responded innocently.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, chucking the stuffed poodle at the heir before plopping back on his bed. Viktor laid back beside him, albeit much more gently, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm serious, Viktor," he said, showing it by using his real name. "What if none of them accept me? What if they do, but my scholarships don't work? What if I'm not good enough to hold my own out there?"

Viktor could tell that he was going to worry himself to death if left unchecked.

"I am too, Yuuri." He cupped his fiancé's cheek in his hand, smiling softly when he leaned into the touch. "The universities you're applying to will be dying to have you, you're the best dancer I know. Seriously," he said, adding that last part when Yuuri gave him a look of disbelief.

"Worst case scenario?" Viktor continued. "You come back to Russia with me to be my trophy husband."

"We're not married yet, Viktor," Yuuri corrected, not finding a problem with being his trophy husband.

"Not yet, but soon." Viktor kissed the spot on Yuuri's finger where a ring would soon be going.

"Soon," Yuuri nodded in agreement, thankful he had someone like Viktor in his corner to help keep him out of his own head.

* * *

**Y 20 V 23**

Yuuri was used to hurting himself. As a dancer, he knew that accidents happened, especially to good people who didn't deserve it. He must've been the greatest person in the world, then. He'd broken his leg while practicing in the studio one day, the hospital requiring more money than he had. He couldn't wait tables with his crutches, he couldn't give Phichit his half of the rent, he couldn't pay for his student loans. His life was a mess these days; he was unemployed and had a mountain of bills to pay, so he did what any person in his situation would do. He went to a nearby dog park to cry in peace.

He'd managed to keep the tears quiet as to not bother anyone else at the park. When he wiped his eyes, he saw someone from across the park staring at him. Slightly above him, but still. It was Otabek, Viktor's personal bodyguard. That could only mean-

He was shocked out of his thought process by someone sitting down next to him on the park bench. His suspicions were confirmed when he turned to see his finacé, Viktor, sitting next to him. The years had definitely been kind to him, the Russian having transformed into a modern Adonis. Like the angel that he was, he opened his arms to Yuuri.

Yuuri's sobs turned ugly as he crumpled into Viktor's arms. No doubt he was ruining the silk shirt with his tears, but he didn't care at the moment; Viktor always reassured him that his mental health was more important that some fabric, anyways.

Viktor had gently rubbed Yuuri's back, holding the man close. Over the years, Viktor had become well versed in helping Yuuri with his anxieties, knowing that simply being there for him helped his intended.

"Wh-What brings you t-to Detroit?" Yuuri asked after a little while, his tears lessened but his breathing still ravaged.

"I thought I'd surprise you, lyubov moya. Looks like now was the perfect time."

"Thank you," Yuuri acknowledged softly. It wasn't often that Viktor was able to make trips to America like this, but when he did, Yuuri was always grateful.

"Would you like to go back to my place?" Viktor had ought a home in Detroit for them, purely for visits such as these. "We could facetime Makka."

Yuuri nodded. Although he wouldn't be able to see her in person, Makkachin always helped.

Viktor grabbed the crutches that were leaning on the bench, handing them to Yuuri so he could move. The couple and Otabek made their way to Viktor's cadillac, the familiar bright pink color making Yuuri smile. He got settled in the back seat with Viktor, the Japanese man leaning into his fiancé.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Viktor asked once they were cruising on the freeway.

"Money troubles," he admitted after a while.

"Oh, Yuuri, you know you can always come to me. I can help you."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"What?"

"You and your family are already paying for the hot springs and the wedding, plane tickets for when we visit each other, hell, for nearly everything Vicchan." He had to pause to take a deep breath. "I want to be able to help you, Vitya. This is the only way I know how."

Viktor felt like his heart was breaking a little as he listened to Yuuri. "You help me so much, zolotse. You keep me sane while I'm back home dealing with all the advisors. Even if you don't support me monetarily, that's _o-kay_. I love you, Yura, for all that you do for me."

Yuuri let out a wet laugh as tears threatened to spill. "You're going to make me cry again," he told him. Viktor laughed at that, pulling him into a hug. He then wiped the tears from Yuuri's face.

"Your skin can thank me later," Viktor joked, which made Yuuri laugh for real.

"Dork," Yuuri called him affectionately.

"I love you too," Viktor dutifully replied.

* * *

Yuuri had ended up staying the night with Viktor, just catching up and enjoying their time together. Otabek had contacted Phichit to let him know that Yuuri was safe. And if Yuuri's bank account got a deposit large enough to cover his hospital bills, a few months in rent, the rest of his college courses for the year, and a little extra on top of that? Well, who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth. He just made sure to devote himself to helping Viktor however he needed when they were finally married.

* * *

**Y 22 V 25**

Yuuri took a deep breath before walking on stage. It had taken years of time, dedication, and the occasional panic attack, but Katsuki Yuuri was officially a college graduate! As he moved to the dean, he made sure to try and smile. His fiancé was in the audience, after all. When he finally paused for a picture, he noticed a shock of platinum in the crowd that he knew had to be his Vitya, but next to him was . . .

Yuuri could hardly believe his parents were there too! Tears welled up and threatened to spill, but he held them back so he could walk off stage with a little dignity.

As soon as it was socially acceptable, he dashed towards his family, having missed them as soon as Minako took him to the airport. Hiroko was the first to see him, enveloping her son in a tight hug, Toshiya soon joining in as well.

Viktor knew that Yuuri's tears were happy ones. After all, Yuuri had shed lots of different kinds of tears in the 16 years that Viktor had known him, so he had inadvertently become well versed in them all.

Once Yuuri had taken enough time just holding his parents, he turned towards the man responsible. "You flew them out here."

"Of course I did, lyubov moya," Viktor nodded. "They deserved to be here and you deserve to have them here."

Yuuri broke away from his parents to envelop Viktor in a hug. He pressed his ear to the Russian's chest, holding him close. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Don't mention it. Seeing your face when you noticed them was priceless." That made Yuuri blush, which made Viktor chuckle softly.

As they were holding each other, they heard a bark in the distance. Never one to ignore a dog, he looked towards the noise. "No," he said in disbelief.

"It's not every day that you graduate, the whole family deserves to be here to celebrate. Through the throng of other students, Yuuri could see Makkachin with one of her trainers fast approaching.

Yuuri felt like he was going to cry, Viktor had ensured that the day couldn't be anything less than perfect. He felt his fiancé rub his back slightly to comfort him, to ground him.

"You're welcome." Hi kissed his temple before letting Yuuri go so he could bend down for Makkachin. The poodle in question got up, dirtying his graduation gown a little. Yuuri, more than happy to be reunited with his pet, scratched behind his ears with little regard for his current clothes. Viktor, and the rest of his family present, soon joined in on petting Makka, all of them having missed the dog.

As the Katsuki's retired to Viktor's Detroit home, Viktor and Yuuri were damn near inseparable. Now that he'd earned his diploma, the Japanese man would be moving to Russia with Viktor. They'd still visit the homes they had around the world, no doubt, but it was definitely a huge step in their relationship. Viktor just wished he could protect Yuuri from all the backstabbing vultures that came involved with politics.

* * *

If Viktor was one thing, it was true to his word. Throughout the years, Yuuri had thought the Russian had been kidding when he said Lilia kept a spot for him in the Bolshoi. However, when his mother-in-law approached him once he'd settled in the palace to tell him the same thing, he was shocked! The fact that a ballet of that magnitude and prestige wanted him. Him! Yuuri didn't know what to feel, but he made sure to show Viktor his appreciation the next time it was socially acceptable.

Flash-forward to Yuuri's first show with them. In his dressing room, he'd gotten a large bouquet of blue roses, a clear tradition that signified Viktor was watching. He smiled as he smelled them, cradling them in his arms as he went to go find his fiancé now that the show was over.

When he saw Viktor, he noticed he was wearing the same suit that he had to his graduation. That suit, he knew, was only used for special occasions, and opening night at his first ballet certainly fit the bill.

"I see you got the flowers," Viktor greeted, the smile evident in his voice.

"Of course, they nearly filled the whole dressing room." Viktor seemed pleased at that, his whole face and demeanor shining that much brighter.

"Did you look inside? There was a surprise."

"Oh?" Yuuri lifted the bouquet so he could examine it, blocking Viktor from his field of vision in the process. Something glinted in the theater lights. "Jewelry too?" Viktor remained silent as Yuuri pulled the bit of metal out to reveal . . .

Yuuri gasped as he lowered the bouquet to reveal Viktor down on one knee, confirming his suspicions that an engagement ring was hidden in his flowers.

"I know we've been engaged since we were kids, but I wanted to make it official."

Yuuri had covered his mouth with his free hand in surprise, as if he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"Katsuki Yuuri, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Viktor asked in Japanese?"

Yuuri didn't trust his voice, so he simply nodded. The crowd around them couldn't understand the foreign language, but it wasn't hard to recognize the exchange as a proposal. They started clapping when Viktor slid the simple golden ring onto the dancer's finger. The couple embraced each other, mindful of the bouquet, the people around them shouting their best wishes. Yuuri, ever the emotional mess, was dampening Viktor's suit with his tears, though. Ring in hand, their engagement felt so _real_, bringing them one step closer to their happy ever after.

"I love you, Yura," Viktor said, still in Japanese.

"I love you too, Vitya," he returned in Russian.

* * *

Translations:

lyubov moya = my love

zolotse = my gold

solnyshko = small sun


End file.
